


The Other Side

by Keefer (Xiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiel/pseuds/Keefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been friends for what seems like forever. But one drunken night will change all that. Oneshot. Crack-esk. Inspired by the song 'The Other Side' by Jason Derulo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people, point number one: I would never EVER recommend drinking like Castiel is in my story. First, you'll be sicker than a dog. Second, in my head canon universe Human!Castiel has an above average (WAY above) metabolism and therefore high tolerance for alcohol. Why? A) Because he's part Russian (obviously) and B) Because it would be damn hilarious for Castiel to out drink Dean.
> 
> And point number two, well, there is no point number two. I just wanted to say I don't make a habit of listening to Jason Derulo; I was stuck in the car with a dead iPod and my older sister controlling the radio. What more can be said.
> 
> WARNINGS (just 'cause): Magically appearing Lube, and the abuse of household furniture.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or its affiliations. Or Jason Derulo. Oh! And props go to Larkafree for the name of the club. Please R&R!

Castiel didn't know what it was. It could have been the accumulation of years of friendship, maybe the way that the lights hit his eyes in just a way to make them sparkle with life, or maybe it was the fact that he had consumed three beers and two shots of whiskey in the past hour. Or possibly it was a combination of all three. Either way, Castiel wanted Dean, and he wanted him now, there was just no way in Hell he was going to make the first move.

Castiel was sitting in the corner of  _Leather and Lace_ , Balthazar's club, with his suit jacket over the chair and his tie in the back of his car. The grand opening of the club had drawn in quite a crowd. There had been a guest list, friends and family mostly, but the list was thrown out the window early on as Balthazar started letting in anyone he deemed worthy enough. In other words, if you had a great ass, you were in. Castiel took a sip from his glass, not sure what he was even drinking but he didn't care. It helped block out the little voice inside him repeating over and over again that this was a bad idea.

It wasn't like Castiel had wanted to be there in the first place, Gabriel had dragged him kicking and screaming to the club, saying something about his ass growing roots to the couch and something to do about a social life, Castiel couldn't remember exactly any more. All he knew was that his face was going numb and he couldn't take his eyes away from the disturbing sight on the dance floor that called itself Gabriel. The man that Castiel couldn't believe was his brother was currently attempting at dancing, but the high amount of alcohol in his system had him tipping over more than anything else. Castiel watched as he fell against Sam for the fifth time, his hands all over the taller man as he righted himself, saying what Castiel could only assume was an apology. Sam didn't seem to mind though, holding Gabriel against himself and smiling with all the force of a flood lamp. Castiel wondered at the odds of finding Gabriel dead behind a dumpster the next morning from alcohol poisoning.

"Contemplating the meaning of life in a club? That's deep Cas, even for you." Castiel jumped in his seat at the sound of Dean's voice, not having noticed the man sitting next to him.

"Only if the meaning of life coincides with saving your brother from a future of inexplicable shame then yes." Castiel kept his eyes glued on the sight before him, no matter how hard it was to watch Gabriel and Sam practically consume each other without mind that there was about a hundred other people in the general vicinity. Castiel grimaced at the sight, trying desperately to keep the liquid in his stomach. But the misery was worth it if it kept Castiel's mind off of how close Dean was sitting next to him, how warm his breath was on his ear with each word he spoke, and how his mouth less than an inch from Castiel's flesh.

Dean laughed, throwing an arm around Castiel's shoulders and pressing more of his toned body against his friend. Castiel's eyes widened as he tried to squirm out of Dean's grip but to no avail, he wasn't going anywhere. "I should get you drunk more often Cas, that stick finally comes out of your ass."

Castiel eyed the arm around his shoulder, swallowing as he said, "I'm not drunk Dean." He was unsure as what made him say it as he was, at that moment, far beyond any point of intoxication he had ever been before.

Dean stood up at that, everything about him serious to a fault, "We're just going to have to fix that won't we?"

Castiel's hand was in Dean's and before he knew it he was standing before the bar with a shot sitting before him. Dean was watching him, his eyes going from the shot to Castiel's lips and back, remaining on his mouth a little longer than the glass. Dean had his own glass before him and taking it in his hand he raised it, Castiel mimicking him. "Here's to getting something other than that stick up your ass tonight."

Castiel had the shot glass to his lips before what Dean said hit him, making him choke and spit the amber liquid all over the counter before him. Dean quickly patted him of the back, helping his choking friend remove the liquid fire from his lungs. At least that was his intent, the harsh banging on his spinal cord not only made the scotch travel farther down Castiel's throat, but it brought tears to the brown haired mans eyes. After a brief frenzied moment where Castiel attempted to regain oxygen to his lungs he turned to Dean, croaking as he gasped, "What did you say?"

Dean's gaze swept over Castiel, just to make sure his friend was okay before repeating, "We need to replace that stick in your ass with something better." Dean gazed around the room for a moment before pointing towards the dance floor, "Like him! I bet you anything that he would love to help you with that."

Castiel's eyes went wide as he watched Dean head towards the dance floor, valiantly trying to grab Dean's arm and pull him back. Sadly the fabric of Deans shirt slipped from his fingers as Castiel desperately hissed, "Dean! Wait! Come back here!"

The taller man ignored him, heading straight for the man that he had pointed out earlier. He was a few feet away when he was suddenly jerked off course and towards a dark corner of the room. He turned to face his kidnapper, a protest on his lips. The words died before they even had a chance to live their life to the full when Castiel pulled him into the darkest corner of the club, a look of panic on his face. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Dean tried to remain focused on the fact that Castiel was clearly unimpressed by his attempt to hook him up, but they way that Castiel was pressed up against him, hands fisted in his shirt and eyes slightly wild, had him feeling all hot and tingly on the inside. And not in the alcohol induced way, which Dean found curious but didn't take the time to care about. Besides, there were more important things to think about, like the fact that his tongue felt like it was three sizes too big.

Castiel moved a fraction back, slightly concerned when Dean stuck his tongue out and stared intently at it. Tilting his head slightly Castiel asked, "Uh, Dean... May I inquire as to what you are doing?"

Dean remained looking at his tongue, his eyes crossing slightly as he replied, "Um louking aht mah tonge."

Castiel blinked several times, his head going fuzzy as the alcohol settled in, "What?"

Dean put his tongue back in his mouth, happy that his investigation had gone smoothly, "I was looking at my tongue. Had to make sure it was okay."

Castiel leaned in close to Dean, his eyes narrowing, "Stick your tongue out."

Dean did as he was told, watching Castiel as he examined Dean's tongue, ducking his head and looking it at every angle before nodding, "Looks like it is perfect condition to me."

"You a tongue expert Cas?" Dean smirked, the image of Castiel head to toe in scrubs and operating on a tongue making him giggle. He watched as Castiel opened that gorgeous mouth to answer before the dance floor took his attention once again. Perking up like an excited beagle Dean grabbed Castiel's hand, walking the uncertain man behind him as he said, "This is my all time FAVORITE song."

Castiel tilted his head, letting Dean drag him into the throng on moving bodies, "This is Jason Derulo."

Dean turned around quickly, placing a hand over Castiel's mouth as his wide eyes searched the room in a panic. Glancing around he leaned in, his face hardly an inch away from Castiel's when he whispered, as quietly as you could in a packed club, "It's a secret. Don't tell Sam."

Castiel's blue eyes stared at Dean as he nodded his head, Dean's hand still covering his mouth. That simple motion dragged Dean's eyes to his hand, the soft pink flesh under his coarse palm sending tingles through his arm. For a brief moment Dean wondered what it would be like to have those lips elsewhere, if they would have the same magical powers. He would have continued contemplating this problem had it not be for the telltale lines of the song's chorus blaring through the club speakers. He dropped his hand, a childish smile breaking across his lips with pure joy. He turned away from Castiel and looked around with excited eyes, desperately wanting to be one of the many dancers around him.

_Tonight,_

_Take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we aren't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

Dean spun around to face Castiel again, his arms held out from his sides slightly so he wouldn't tip over. The sight that met him had his jaw dropping and his mind frozen on autopilot. Castiel looked timid, his large sapphire eyes taking in the sights around him, slightly down cast as he sifted from foot to foot, his gaze peering up from beneath his eyelashes. His tussled hair had one lock that fell across his face, just a simple chunk of brown that had Dean wanting to brush it back just so he had a perfect view of the face he never wanted to look away from again. Then there was the fact that Castiel had his lower lip caught between his teeth and Dean lost it, taking Castiel's shoulder's in his hands and pressing his lips again Castiel's with as much passion as he could muster at the moment.

Castiel froze for a moment, shock racing through his body while the fact that Dean was kissing him was trailed behind like the fat kid in gym class. It took a few seconds for Castiel to reciprocate, but when he finally did his brain was left behind in the dust. Taking two handfuls of Dean's shirt Castiel pulled him flush against himself, groaning when Dean slipped one hand into his hair at the base of his neck and the other into the waist of his jeans, fingers trailing just above the cleft of his ass. Castiel let his hands slip down Dean's chest, fingers gliding over each curve of muscle before settling in Dean's front pockets, giving him the perfect grip to pull their groins together. Dean's pace stuttered, a slight gasp giving Castiel all the access to Dean's mouth that he wanted, his tongue shooting into Dean's mouth like a rocket.

Dean was putty in Castiel's hand as he let the other man do as he pleased, his knees shaking as Castiel's thumbs started rubbing circles through the cloth of his pockets, blood stirring where ever he touched. Sliding his hand farther down Castiel's pants he pulled the other man closer, hand firmly clasping that perfect ass beneath it. Parting just enough for breath Dean rolled his hips against Castiel, both of their forming erections burning at the friction. Lifting his eyes Dean looked at Castiel, the air burning between them as green met blue and asked, "You wanna get out of here?"

Castiel didn't even wait for Dean to finish his question before answering, "Hell yes."

There was never a time that Dean was happier about a motel being less than a block away from a club and that Sam had talked him into renting a room there. He had to be responsible or what ever shit Sam had said. He really didn't care at the moment; he had other things to think about. Like how he was going to get the door open with Castiel's hand down his pants palming his cock while the other yanked at his shirt, not willing to get it over his head but rather just tear it straight off his body, all the while kissing him like he was starving for it.

With nothing short of a miracle the door opened behind Castiel, making the two men stumble as they entered the slightly-better-than-average-but-still-on-the-side -of-sleazy motel room. They were lucky that the bed was not to far from the door, Dean falling on top of Castiel with a huff, their lips leaving each other's for a moment too long. It was nothing short of frenzy, Castiel giving up on trying to tear Dean's shirt off of him and going for his pants instead, the button undone and zipper down before Dean knew what was going on. With a small gasp Dean found himself lying down on the bed, Castiel straddling his waist, yanking down Dean's jeans and boxers at the same time. Unfortunately they got caught on his work boots, which were deposited shortly after along with his socks. Dean watched with blown eyes as Castiel very nearly torn his own shirt off, several buttons ricocheting off the walls around them. Dean's brain finally kicked in then, wanting the rest of Castiel's flawless skin exposed to him. Undoing the slacks Dean pulled them down, a pair of grey boxer briefs barely restraining Castiel's engorged cock. The sheer size of it has Dean licking his lips, his body shuddering with need.

Castiel kicked off his pants and shoes, hands running up Dean's chest and raising his shirt along with it, his lips following the trail his hands made, his tongue just peeking out between the kiss swollen skin. Mouthing over one pectoral Castiel sucked hard, feeling the blood vessels burst beneath his tongue. He ground his hips down, the moan that Dean let out going straight to his cased dick. He pulled Dean's shirt off his body without moving his mouth, freeing his hands to move down to Dean's waist, the crushing grip enough to leave bruises for weeks.

Sweat broke across Dean's brow as Castiel moved to a nipple, his mouth alternating between sucking, laving and biting, each movement setting his nerves into overload. Frantically Dean tugged at Castiel's briefs, pulling the fabric down to the other mans knees before grabbing the ass that would make any adult weep and grinding into him, the groan coming from both of them echoing through out the room. Castiel lifted off of Dean before rotating his hips in a motion that was clearly practiced, their cocks rubbing together with friction that neither of them could have prayed for. Dean's eyes fluttered shut, his mind fogging over, "Cas…more…"

With a growl Castiel flipped Dean over, settling over the back of his thighs as the blonde begged, "God Cas, please."

Gripping Dean's sides Castiel ran his hand up and down the strong back presented before him before settling them on the most delicious ass that had ever been created in the whole of the universe. One so beautiful and full that Castiel had no other choice but to lean over and take a bite. Dean cried out, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him and his hips rutting into the mattress below, his cock aching for something other than the cheap cotton it was stuck with. Castiel bit harder, the metallic taster of iron the only thing telling him to stop. Pulling away he licked a stripe up Dean's ass, smiling at the perfect replica of his teeth. Ducking his head back down Castiel went back to sucking at Dean's ass, slowly making his way to the puckered hole that he so desperately wanted to lick out.

Dean couldn't help but keen back when he felt Castiel's tongue enter him for the first time, the lithe muscle sending shivers down his spine. His body was pulsing as his knees curled under him for better leverage. Castiel placed his hands on the firm golden globes, pulling them apart for better access to that sweet entrance, his mouth circling the hole and tongue delving further in. Dean was panting by now, his forehead to the bed and eyes shut with the strain of keeping himself from coming then and there. He could feel every movement Castiel made, the slick slide of his tongue in his ass, the near miss of his prostate gland that almost had him screaming. He wanted Castiel and he wanted him now, "Damn it Cas! Fuck me already!"

The other man pulled back with the sloppiest resonance Dean had ever heard, his knees going weak at the sound. He chanced a glance back and never regretted the decision for as long as he lived. Castiel was sitting back on his knees, three fingers in his mouth with the other hand stroking up and down his cock, the crimson head peaking out from his fingers with each downward stroke. His eyes were nearly black, his chest and groin flushed red with arousal. His eyes met Dean's, a spark of possession glinting in them as he pulled the fingers from his mouth with a pop, slowly sliding the first into Dean. The burn was less painful than Dean had expected, the ministrations of Castiel's tongue opening him enough to ease the way. Dean's head hit the mattress again, a moan breaking him in two as Castiel added a second finger, expertly stretching the other man open.

Dean could feel Castiel shift behind him, the sticky feeling of Castiel's thighs coming in contact with the back of his, the heated flesh of Castiel's cock as it ran up and down the curve of his backside. "Come on Cas, I'm ready," Dean pleaded, spreading his legs to give the other man better access.

Castiel ignored him though, adding the third and final finger, pressing against Dean's prostate hard. The shock of pleasure surged up Dean's body, his legs trembling as he came, shooting in waves of euphoria crossed the sheets below him. His vision was fussy, his mind swirling in a fog so thick that he didn't hear the pop of a bottle cap along with the familiar squirt of lube. It was only when he felt the cool slick head of Castiel's dick against his ass that Dean came back to the world around him, pressing back against the hot member that he would give anything to have inside him.

Castiel shifted as close as possible to Dean, thrusting into his warm heat with a drawn out moan, his mouth going slack at the impossible tightness of him. Bottoming out Castiel waited for Dean, placing his hands on the backboard of the bed. Getting to his elbows Dean rolled his hips back, his mind going blank at the glorious slide of Castiel's cock inside of him. Taking that as permission Castiel thrust hard into Dean, his hips snapping forward as his grip tightened on the wood beneath his hands, the bed banging against the wall. Pulling nearly all the way out Castiel pushing back in again, Dean grunting beneath him as the bed shuddered, "Harder."

Gritting his teeth Castiel pulled against the bed as he drove into the blonde, Dean moving an inch up the bed with the force. The noise that Dean made was music to Castiel's ears, a sound that he wanted to hear forever if he could. Determined to hear it again Castiel repeated the motion over and over again, each time with a renewed sense of vigor. The bed was beating its own rhythm into to wall now; a song heard ten rooms down. The merciless pounding of Dean's prostate had him hard again, his cock slapping against his chest with each of Castiel's thrusts. Once again Dean was brought to the edge of oblivion by Castiel, a cliff of sheer pleasure he would more than willingly jump off. "Cas…I'm close…" Dean gasped out, the words escaping him without a thought.

"Come for me Dean." It was the way that Castiel said Dean's name, the low husky rumble of his baritone and the way the word danced of his lips that had Dean crying out as his mind blacked out, only one thing remaining, "Castiel!"

Dean's tight channel became even more so, the burning heat clamping down on Castiel's sensitive cock. Thrusting as deep as he could Castiel came, shooting his release into the silky cavern with a cry, his hands breaking the wooden frame of the abused bed. With a sigh the two collapsed, Castiel rolling off of Dean with a grimace, pulling out of the other man at the same time. He lay on the bed panting, his chest rising and falling as he tried to restore oxygen to his depraved body. He felt Dean roll over beside him, the silence between them thick. They both lay there for a minute, neither willing to say anything to ruin the moment. It was Dean that spoke first, his voice breathy as he stated, "That. Was. Awesome."

Castiel smiled, his one hand resting against his forehead while the other lay on his abdomen, "I concur."

Dean turned his head to look at Castiel, a look of as such confusion as he could muster at his current state of exhaustion on his face, "Cas? Where'd the lube come from."

Castiel opened his mouth before closing it again, his face marred with concentration, "I can't seem to remember."

The silence returned after that, remaining for a while longer before Castiel looked over at Dean, "Dean?"

Dean turned his head, his gaze questioning as he answered, "Yeah?"

"I think I broke the bed."

And Dean's laughter echoed through the night.


End file.
